CLOCKWORK
by strange-and-weird
Summary: In a little German town, this story will take place. Funny, a clockwork can connect their lives, like cogs and gears creating a beautiful clock. From a devious apprentice to an impossible love of a prince to the towmented soul of lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: STANDARD DISCLAIMER APLLIES….**

**Warning: **

**AU, shounen-ai, first PoT fic involving a HUGE cast, involves lots of pairings,**

**Loosely based on the book Clockwork by Philip Paulman**

**Alpha Pair for the debut chapter… XD**

**And one-sided Kiri/Yuki**

**~CLOCKWORK~**

_In a little German town, this story will take place. Funny how a clockwork can connect their lives, like cogs and dears creating a beautiful clock._

**Chapter 1:**

**~A Story~**

Sadaharu Inui was a storyteller. He travels a lot (along with his concoctions) to collect data and turn them into wonderful tales. That night, there was a blizzard and it was impossible to travel. Calmly, he searched for a shelter and stumbled upon an inn, or rather a tavern, called Snow White's Palace. The name sounded funny but he had no choice. Entering, he felt warm immediately.

The tavern was full of guests; visitors were cozily killing their time or taking shelter form the harsh climate.

"The place is popular, data" He murmured quietly and got his notebook under his jacket and jot down notes.

"Of course it is sir!" a young lad wearing a green shirt said. "This is the best tavern in Berlin sir,"

"Horio!" an old lady descended from the second floor and scolded her worker for lazing put. "Go back to work! We don't have the entire winter for you boasting!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

The young man scampered with his feet and disappeared behind the counter.

"Young sir welcome to White Palace," a young lady with long braided hair approached him. "This way please."

Inui complied and followed her. Not long after, he saw the woman who screamed earlier.

"Sakuno, you may leave and attend the other costumers." She said.

"Yes grandmother."

"Sorry for earlier. Your face is new, a traveler you might be?"

"Uh, yes. I do travel quite a lot."

"I see, what may I do for you? A beer? A room?"

"Umm… no… I don't have plentiful of money to meet those standards."

There was a momentary silence. The noise of the (standard) costumers filled the air. Then, the younger lady from earlier rushed, practically running.

"Big problem grandmother," she said breathlessly. "Mister Renji Yanagi can't come today. So, he can't tell another _geschichte,_"

"Well then," The owner faced Inui. "You better do a good job in telling a _geschichte. _If my costumers will be satisfied, I'll give you an offer I never did before. A free room and meal for tonight or until Mister Yanagi decides to show up."

Inui's face brightened. 'I'm full of luck today,' he thought.

"I wouldn't mind." He reached out for his hand. "I am Sadaharu Inui."

The owner accepted it. "I am Lady Sumire Ryuzaki and the young lady is my granddaughter Miss Sakuno Ryuzaki."

The girl named Sakuno bowed and Inui bowed as well.

"By nine, you'll start. Men, women and children around this town come here just to hear Renji's stories. Better not disappoint them."

With that Lady Ryuzaki went back to the and Sakuno led Inui to the second floor and giving him the key to his room.

"If you need anything sir, don't hesitate to call me."

Inui was left in his room. He decided to tell his latest story to the crowd.

* * *

In another town, Seiichi Yukimura looked at his apprentice with bewilderment.

"Hmm… not bad Akaya." Yukimura traced the newly finished clockwork. "Soon you'll place _your_ masterpiece in the Clock Tower like all clockmakers. Then your apprenticeship with me will be over and I'll proud of you that one day you yourself would have an apprentice."

Yukimura (always) pressured his apprentice letting him work day and night not only with his clockwork but also with household and trivial tasks.

"You earn a well-deserved rest."

The dark haired boy nod and followed his master, leaving the basement which Yukimura gave to him as his workshop. When they reached the mezzanine of the house, Yukimura turned off the lights in the basement and closed the door.

Kirihara who strode past Yukimura and went upstairs, a smile formed in his face. 'Finally I made Lord Yukimura to be proud of me,' he thought happily.

"Akaya," Yukimura spoke. This startled the young boy but luckily Yukimura was eagerly looking at the window. "We must've stayed too long in the basement."

Outside, it was snowing. It was neither gentle nor harsh.

Someone was knocking at the door. "I'll get it. Akaya, go ahead to your room. Take this opportunity to sleep. After all, it's not everyday I give you sufficient rest."

With the mention of sufficient rest, he walked fast to his room. True, Yukimura could be plain harsh to the lad, hardly letting him sleep if he wasn't contented with his work. But Kirihara had an idea who would visit Yukimura at that time of the night.

Once Kirihara closed the door in his bedroom, Yukimura descended the stairs and went to the front door. He hesitated before opening it. But not long after, he opened it.

"Genichirou… Sanada…"

Yukimura wasn't expecting to see Sanada who was supposed to leave Germany already.

"Yukimura, I---"

"Genichirou," the blue haired man cut off the taller boy. "Before I lose my patience, tell me what you want."

"I'm sorry," he bowed deeply as a sigh of his regrets.

"If it was about _**that**_, no harm done." The clock master said with bitterness. But he did smile and his face softened.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure but my house as you know is barren. No extravagant stuff."

"You worked hard for this,"

"Yeah,"

Before Yukimura reached the foot of the stairs, he was in Sanada's arm. The warmth he longed and missed. His lithe body complimented with Sanada's toned body and he fit perfectly in his arms.

Sanada started to nibble the ear of Yukimura. "Stop."

"Hn?"

"Akaya might wake up. It's the first time I let him get a good rest."

"You sure take good care of _your__** apprentice…**_"

"Of course, a potential like his only comes once in a century… And like any other clock master, they must have an apprentice. Since he is _under_ my roof, I take all responsibility until the end."

"Will you come with me?"

"Where?"

"Tomorrow night at the tavern. The new story teller's quite good."

"Hmm… Mister Renji is skipping?"

"Sort of…"

"Interesting… I want to listen to this story teller."

"Tomorrow night I'll pick you _both_. Until then, bye."

As Sanada was about to leave, Yukimura grabbed him by the wrist. "Just don't pick me up. We can walk there. Akaya seems to hate you and I do want him to enjoy after the long hours of labor,"

Sanada's face darkened a bit. "But tomorrow, you will go there?"

"Of course,"

* * *

"_Once there was a king,_"

Today was the second day Inui is telling a geschichte and the number of people doubled. Even the land lady, Lady Ryuzaki stopped what she was doing and listened to the young story teller.

"_The king had a son named Ryoma. Normal, healthy, athletic, intelligent. Well, you could say he is a perfect child. But there's no such thing as that. The young boy has a huge secret: he isn't a human being._"

_

* * *

_

The king and the queen longed for a child of their own. They prayed to all the gods that ever existed. Until one day the queen finally got pregnant. But the wife died as soon as she gave birth to the only heir. The king who mourned told the greatest of all carpenters and clock masters to build a Clock tower in memory of the late queen. Every time the clock would strike at 12, the queen's statue shall emerge from the middle of the clock. As so she will never be forgotten.

_But three years later, the son has passed away during one of the expeditions of the royal family. Luckily, no one knew about it, so immediately he seeks out for help. The king gently carrying the dead body until he found hid horse. _

_Like the wind, he was fast. Once he entered the dense forest, he had to take it slow. After thirty minutes, he found the place he was looking for. An intricately well built estate in the middle of the forest. It could surpass the beauty (an cost) of the castle. Of course, you couldn't expect less from the man who is considered as the best clock master._

_The gates themselves were gold and everything was well maintained. The gates opened once the king was near it. Upon reaching the main entrance of the grand estate, Keigo Atobe was in the porch drinking wine._

_"Lord Keigo," The king went down the horse and approached Atobe._

_"Your Majesty. It has been a long time."_

_"You haven't aged yourself,"_

_"Hn… Ore-sama takes good care of himself."_

_'Still arrogant and narcissist.' The king thought. "I need a favor from you,"_

_"Hn… but those who ask favor from me, you know there are __**ALWAYS **__consequences. Anyhow, bring you son's body inside."_

_The king gently took the son's body in bridal style. the house outside was a sight to behold but nothing could on what's in the inside. The pillars carved from white marbles with intricate designs. The ceilings were as grand. Beautiful and rare stones sparkling like the evening stars. Of course, the very own works of Keigo Atobe was displayed in the hallways. Then, the grand staircase was in their sight. Leading to the second floor of the estate. The railings were of silver and gold._

"_You live in a grand life, Lord Keigo,"_

"_This is ore-sama's fruit of labor…"_

_In the foot of the staircase, they stopped._

_"Like all clock works, they have a' life span' if you speak in human terms,"_

_'Your insight has never ceased its ability.' The king commented but never spoke out loud._

_The king smiled inwardly on how Keigo Atobe knew what he was coming here for._

_"Without the heart of a human, at most six months but the heart must be of a relative's or someone precious to him."_

_"When should I return?"_

_"Hnn… Ore-sama would appreciate at most three days,"_

_"Vielen Dank."_

_The king took his leave after placing his son's body in the arms of Keigo Atobe._

* * *

"What happens next?" A red head guy said after popping his bubblegum.

"Yeah, please continue…" a young kid around twelve pleaded.

"The blizzard is slowing down… Everyone should return back,"

"We're not children ya know…"

"I'm referring to that---"

On cue, Sumire Ryuzaki shoved everyone outside the tavern. "There's always tomorrow. Everyone should go back home before the blizzard worsens,"

Everyone was disappointed. Wrapping themselves with warm scarves, coats and gloves, they made their way back to their homes…

Akaya Kirihara went up to the second floor when everyone was busy going outside the tavern. One of the rooms was opened ajar. Light was peeping through as if wanting to give privacy to the lovers at hand. Then Kirihara peeked, he gasped in horror. Seiichi Yukimura was (lying naked) covered with Genichirou Sanada's body. Bodies moving as if one.

Kirihara rushed outside the tavern towards his 'house'. He had enough of _everything_. He will have a trade with the devil…

…**TBC…**

German-English dictionary

Geschichte- story

Vielen Dank- thank you very much

**A/N**: Please comment and review, flame or whatever you name it bout this one…


	2. NOTICE

**NOTICE:**

Miss Apple E. Yen, has e-mailed me and decided to pick up my fanfic CLOCKWORK. Please look forward to how she continues it!

And I deeply apologize that I haven't updated my fanfics. It seems that my schooling will be hectic and I have issues to comply. I deeply apologize. *bows*


End file.
